Lunatic Cultist
Back to character list The Lunatic Cultist is the leader of the cult responsible for keeping the Moon Lord imprisoned on the Moon. Also Known As *They are occasionally called the Ancient Cultist Backstory When the Chosen One's resistance struck down the Moon Lord, many celebrated the Dark God's demise. However, some instead took concern over the resistance's haste to party and not check to make sure that Arfrosydos was actually dead. This proved to be a good call, as they managed to discover that Arfrosydos was still alive, if weakened by the battle. A few particularly powerful sorcerers at the time took notice of this news, and decided to deal with the weakened eldritch god themselves. However, despite their power, and the Moon Lord's weakened state, they doubted they could manage to finish them off. So, instead, they resorted to attempting to trap them. After a long & arguably Pyrrhic battle, the sorcerers managed to do roughly a tenth of what the Resistance did and trapped the weakened Moon Lord on the moon, with chains enchanted with magic that the Dark God could not break out of. However, they soon realized there was one small flaw with their plan; Time. They were still mortal and would eventually succomb to age, giving the Moon Lord an opportunity to break out and continue ravaging the planet in the Chosen One's absence. They eventually came to the conclusion that to prevent this, they would have to find a sort of sustainable population that would be dedicated to keeping the Moon Lord in their place. Perhaps an organization of sorts, dedicated to keeping the Moon Lord in their place. They concluded this was a good idea, creating the pseudo-coven that would eventually become the dungeon cult known today. etc. Later, however, they ended up encountering Firefly, who had informed them about the now deceased omnipotent god Xeroc. They figured that Xeroc's return would be very beneficial to them, both in that they shared the goal of wishing to keep the Moon Lord sealed on the moon, and that their return would likely give them opportunity to exact revenge on Yharim. As such, they joined up with Firefly's journey to ressurect Xeroc, being tasked with returning Xeroc's soul while Firefly scavenged the cosmos to find some armor set that'd help bring their return. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Teleportation *Pyrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Electrokinesis *Photokinesis *Solar Flare Manipulation *Vortex Manipulation *Nebula Manipulation *Stardust Manipulation Equipment *Lunar Cultist Robes Weaknesses Personality As their backstory would suggest, they resent Yharim more than a little, due to both their actions to attempt to resurrect the Moon Lord and their curse that they put on them. They believe that Xeroc would be capable of delivering the revenge that they desire for Yharim, and would pretty much guarantee the Moon Lord's imprisonment. Their main strategy for obtaining Xeroc's soul would be through the use of a ritual, however that would require a couple of divine souls, which they currently do not have. As a result, their main task at the moment is finding said divine souls to start the ritual. Goals *Ruin Yharim's ritual to summon the Moon Lord (Achieved) *Absorb the power of the Moon Lord Relationships Firefly Lunar Pillars Ignalius Yharim Calamitas The Slime God Trivia *The Lunatic Cultist was the eighteenth character introduced. *The Lunatic Cultist was the twenty-ninth character to appear in the RP. *In the RP, the Lunatic Cultist's lines are colored Blue, the hex color code being "333399" Category:Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Boss Characters Category:Vanilla Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Humanoids Category:Cursed Characters Category:Lunar Guard Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Wolfi's Characters Category:Terrarians Category:Demi-Gods